


Cold comfort

by Lunaml



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Burns, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaml/pseuds/Lunaml
Summary: When Persephone is burnt badly, the whole world sees her as a victim. Who will see her as what she really is?First time writing in a while.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 145





	1. Ice

Persephone awakened in a tub of ice. ‘Oh no’ she thought ‘someone has stolen my kidneys’. She didn’t know why it was the kidneys. It seemed to her that there were several more valuable organs to take from an unconscious person. Moreover it seemed like anyone engaging in organ theft would take as much as they could and not leave money or livers on the table so to speak. However in all the stories Mama told it was the kidneys and only the kidneys taken.   
Persephone shivered. ‘Right’ she thought ‘first thing is to get out of the freezing cold ice bath’. She rose with jerky movements pushing at the sides of the tub. While she was naked. She didn’t see any stitches above her hips. However what she did see wasn’t much better. It was dark because the shower curtain on the tub was pulled closed but even the dim light showed her white and red with burns. She looked at her wrist as it began to sting. Was that black? Was she so burnt she charred?   
Shivering harder now despite the relative warmth she tore back the curtain. She needed to escape the bright lights blinded her momentarily as they dimmed to reveal… her own bathroom. She was home? Then why? How?   
Persephone started to feel a bit light headed but she didn’t want to get back into the freezing cold water. Instead she stepped up and over the side of the tub onto the fluffy bath mat. She quickly sunk to her butt. Everything hurt and her head was spinning. She looked up to see Artemis’ worried face appear in the doorway. “Persep…” was all she heard before the world plunged into black.

\-------------------------

She was floating. The world was so quiet and peaceful and she was floating. The water was that perfect kind of cold you experience on a hot summer day. It was the kind of cold you learn to crave bone deep when the work is hard and plentiful.   
Two giant smiling eyes looked down on her. “Hello little one” said Nyx.   
“Hello” Persephone ventured “How are you today?”  
“So polite!” Nyx laughed, “Though I suppose with your mother you’d have to be.”  
Persephone laughed. She began to tried water, giddy from lack of pain. ‘Wait pain? Why would I be feeling pain?’  
“To answer your question. I’m doing quite well though days have little meaning in my realm.”  
“That makes sense” conceded Persephone “I suppose I should have asked how you were doing tonight.”  
“Perhaps but I meant more that my role here is eternal. You little one however must be getting back”  
Persephone sighed laying back into the cold water again. “I suppose I if I must”  
She took a deep breath and sunk below the surface.

\----------------------

After that there were snippets. She remembered glimpses of people in scrubs and plan white ceilings. Someone screaming “Your brother!” – Mama? And then quiet. There was a weird dream about overly large sentient birds.   
She woke up.   
“Ow…” her skin hurt and felt like it was buzzing from all the magic used on it.  
“Persephone? Are you awake?” Someone said.   
“I’m honestly not sure.” Persephone said “It’s dark. My eyes are open but I can’t see anything”  
“Yeah that’d be the bandages. Your eyes are super tough and resisted a lot of damage but the docs still want to rest them for a bit. You should be able to use them tomorrow in low light.”  
“Eros is that you?”  
“Got it in one. Artemis and Dad are here too. Artie, never left your side after she found you and Dad just kinda got in the car when he heard where I was going. You’ve got a lot of flowers everybody is wishing you well I guess. It’s like a greenhouse in here. They all seem to be focused on you too which I guess is either some really attentive nurses or more probably the whole goddess-of-spring thing. Oh and your Mom was here. She got kicked out actually damn near tried to kill Artie which isn’t fair ‘cause it’s more my fault then hers… I really thought it would stop. It was a one-and-done kinda situation right? But then I saw him in your room and he was grabbing you… and I just… you’re my friend and you asked me not to tell. Gaia I sound like a five year old.”  
Silence reigned for a minute.  
“Persephone can you… can you ever forgive me?”  
“Eros I… I don’t really remember what happened but I’m sure, absolutely certain, that it’s not your fault.”  
“Is it my fault?” asked a tiny voice so timidly it took Persephone a moment to realize it was Artemis.   
“Because I should have SEEN. I mean I’m supposed to be a protector of women for Styx’s sake. And he’s my brother, my own brother by all that’s holy, my TWIN.”  
“Artie…”  
“I talked to Eros earlier and apparently this happened in my house…”  
“Artemis…”  
“On my watch…”  
“ARTEMIS!” Persephone yelled, “First ow… Secondly no it’s not your fault either. Like I said I’m still sketchy on the details but I’m pretty sure Apollo… Apollo did this.”  
Persephone paused.  
“Apollo raped me.”  
“Looks like he did more than that Persephone” Ares spoke up startling everyone who had forgotten he was there.   
“I… I know. At least I think I know. I can’t remember but I’m burned right? That has to be his sun powers.”  
“I found him in the action Persephone, he was… he was still… Inside you. You must have really passed him off because he was burning with everything he had. There was so much blood.”  
“I remember an ice bath?”  
“Yeah that was my stupid idea. You were so hot. I could barely touch you. I figured ice…”  
“You did WHAT?” Ares yelled, “You could have killed her!”  
“I know that now! It just made sense and I was panicking. Anyways after I got you into the bath I called 112 and they told me to get you out of the ice bath but you were awake and climbed out yourself. Gaia save me I’ve never seen so much… anyway after what seemed like a lifetime the ambulance came and took you here.”  
“Well sugar snaps…”  
“It’s a bit worse than that actually…” added Ares.   
“Worse?” Persephone wondered out loud. “How can it get worse? I’m beaten, burned, raped, where does one go from there that qualifies as worse”  
“Well you’re under protective custody by the three kings themselves.”


	2. water

“Dad, I thought you just got in the car because you wanted to see Persephone?” asked Eros.  
“Actually Hera texted me saying she was getting off shift and needed me here ASAP. You were just a lucky coincidence. Not that I don’t love seeing Persephone but Zeus is sending me back out shortly now that my arm has healed and I’d prefer to be living it up with Aphrodite for my last night in port.”  
“Oh Ares, I’m sorry I hate to be a burden.”  
“Not your fault Kore. Mr. Lightening Pants himself declared only the best fighters could look after you and that doesn’t include Artemis after she let her brother get away or Eros for obvious reasons”  
Eros shrugged and then after a second declared “I’m shrugging. This is me shrugging. I forgot you can’t see Persephone.”  
“I didn’t let him get away by the way,” Artemis declared factually. “There were just bigger problem at the time.”  
“But you’re not arguing about being excluded from the bodyguard detail?” asked Ares.  
“I guess… No I KNOW I could do the right thing if he was threatening someone but… otherwise… he’s still my brother and I know he’s a monster and a rapist...”  
“Twice” said Persephone “He raped me twice.”  
“Twice a rapist then but I think… if he showed up and claimed there was an explanation and it wasn’t what it looked like…”  
“WASN’T WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE? Artemis he burned me to shit. He fucking raped me and you think there is a chance it wasn’t what it looked like?”  
“I know it’s just you said you don’t remember…”  
“And you imagine what? I said ‘sure former rapist lets have sex and oh by the way while we’re doing it could you give me terrible burns over ninety percent of my body?’”  
“Ninety four,” mumbled Artemis.  
“Ninety fucking FOUR”   
“Perse…”  
“Get out,” Persephone said. “Get out, Get out! Get OUT! GET OUT!” she fairly shrieked fists striking the bed.  
“Persephone!” said Eros.  
“All of you. I need to sleep.”  
“I’ll be right outside…” started Ares.  
“Whatever,” snapped Persephone.  
They left and Persephone was left alone the air thick with the scent of decaying flowers.  
\----------------  
“That wasn’t very nice you know,” Nyx told her recurring intruder.  
“I don’t care” Persephone mumbled.  
The ice cold water felt luxurious against her skin. She did an experimental barrel roll. Maybe she was part river nymph?  
“How do you know about it anyways?”  
“I am anywhere there is darkness and there was plenty in that room. You have to go back now.”  
“No”  
“Little goddess. You forget yourself. Do not tell me ‘No’ or I may just forget our deal.”  
“Deal?”  
“Ah, I see it’s not I who has forgotten. I hold certain memories goddess. I will keep them until you have the strength to hold them yourself.”  
“And in exchange?”  
“A favor will be given.”  
“Must be some favor.”  
“I would ask for no less. Now go back to the light little goddess”  
“Yes Ms. Nyx, and Ms. Nyx?”  
“Yes little goddess?”  
“Thank you.”  
\-------------------  
The next morning Hera swept in to Persephone’s room. All the dead flowers had been disposed of but the room still smelled vaguely of rot and disinfectant spray. Hera didn’t let that bother her though as she took one look at Persephone and said “Let’s get you out of that awful gown.”  
Persephone remained silent as Hera directed the nurses like she owned the place. Persephone thought she might actually. Hera owned at least one of the hospitals on Olympus and Persephone hadn’t thought to ask where exactly she ended up. It was then she finally thought to ask “Who is paying for all of this?”  
“Hmm? Oh my husband is picking up the tab. You’re our guest and under our protection for the time being. Don’t you worry about a thing. Now just close your eyes for a minute” said Hera as Persephone felt a tug at her eye bandages. Just as the bandages fell away a pair of glasses made their way onto Persephone’s face.   
“And go ahead and open them”  
At first it was blurry, then the room began to come into focus. Hera stood before her in a little black dress to end all little black dresses. With peacock earrings dangling gracefully from her ears and her hair done in a neat top bun. Behind her was a nymph nurse holding a small mirror. Persephone could see herself and she was dressed in a nice pink sun dress and matching sunglasses. She even had a little golden heart necklace. She looked down and noticed both matching shoes and bandages wrapped around her wrists.   
Her wrists were bandaged halfway up her forearms with bright pink vet wrap. ‘Gaia it looks like I tried to kill myself’ thought Persephone to herself. She immediately blushed. ‘Definitely never going to try that,’ she thought, ‘I won’t give the bastard the satisfaction’.   
“Um Hera… not that I don’t appreciate the attention to detail but where are we going that all this is necessary?”  
“Technically speaking we’re going to court. It’s just the three idiots presiding but court is an open forum and well… Your case of god-on-god violence is rare enough that everyone is interested as well as the press. Your Mother wants to take you home and is pushing for Zeus to make a judgment as soon as possible.”  
“That makes sense I guess.”  
Hera paused, frowned, and looked down at Persephone. “Yes I suppose it does,” she shook herself smiling, “Anyways time to go. Don’t want to keep the assholes waiting!”


	3. Cold

The forum was so large and silent especially compared to the absolute din that was the sidewalk in front. Persephone only could make out her name in the screams of the reporters lining the mad dash to the front doors. When the doors closed behind her and Hera she could breathe at last. The high vaulted ceilings and marble statues made her breath catch. She had never seen so much gold.   
“My husband’s office is this way,” Hera volunteered. “We’ll iron out the details before the circus gets its show.”  
Hera led them to the left and down a long hallway. She stopped in front of a pair of large glass doors and sighed. Entering she shot the nymph at the desk a deadly look.  
The nymph shrugged off the look. “They’re waiting for you”  
Hera shook her head and proceeded through two giant dark stained oak doors. The quiet conversation ended as Persephone entered. The three kings were in full regalia centered around a desk made from the same oak as the doors. Zeus accustomed to letting his tongue proceed his brain was the first to speak.   
“Persephone- we’re all so sorry to hear what happened to you. If there’s anything you need…”  
“Yeah Persephone that bastard will get what’s coming to him” added Poseidon.  
Zeus’ lips narrowed. “Indeed he will. What we need now is to figure out what to do in the meantime. I have my best oracles on tracking him down. I know you probably want to go home with your mother but…”  
“No,” Persephone interrupted. This line of thinking wasn’t entirely unexpected. “I don’t want to go home with mama. My life is here.”  
“That’s great. Anyways as I was going to say,” Zeus continued visibly annoyed “Even if you wanted to go home with your mother she can’t protect you. So that’s right out. I think what’s best is you come home with me and Hera until Apollo can be caught. We’ve got a spare bedroom and Hera can work from home all you’ll have to do is hang out.”  
“Wait what about school and work?”  
“We can’t protect you there and besides you lost your scholarship while you were asleep. Hestia says she’s sorry but she can’t extend that scholarship to non-virgins.”  
“Oh,” breathed Persephone. Her eyes burnt with tears but she was damned if she would let them fall. They dropped her so quickly. ‘Breathe’ she reminded herself.  
“So if that’s settled…”  
“What about work?”  
“Where do you work again?”  
“I… I have an internship at Underworld Corp.”  
“You can hardly expect Hera to follow you down to the underworld every day. It’s just not practical and besides…”  
“I could pick her up.” Hades intoned.  
Zeus spun around to look back at the desk where Hades was seated. “It’s not exactly on your way is it?”  
“It’s not too far from the doggy daycare and she only works four days a week.”  
“I have a better idea,” Hera said from the luxuriously appointed leather couch where when had settled while they spoke. “Why doesn’t she just stay at Hades’ place? Less commuting and I don’t have to try to work from home as we go into my busiest season of the year.” The last part was fairly dripping with contempt.   
“Why indeed?” murmured Zeus eyeing his wife with suspicion. He shrugged it off and turned to Persephone. “It’s settled then you’ll stay with Hades. I’ll have your things moved immediately. Now as for Apollo…”  
\------------  
The next hour was a whirlwind and so exhausting Persephone could barely stand it. After the briefest of explanations Zeus herded them into the courtroom which was once again so loud Persephone could barely hear her own name being shouted at her. Zeus quieted it quickly and had Persephone tell her story. When she admitted she couldn’t remember the second rape and assault there was booing so loud she thought she might faint and someone called her a name she didn’t want to remember. Zeus had that person escorted out. Then Artemis appeared and told her story and then Eros.   
Finally time came for Zeus to render judgment. It look a full minute to calm the court after her declared Apollo guilty. He granted Persephone Victim’s rights to be carried out in a manner and by an agent of her choosing up to and including the taking of Apollo’s immortal life.  
Just like that it was over. All that pain and suffering and the trial took under two hours. Persephone expected to feel freed or happy but instead all she felt was numb. There was the still present buzz of the healing magic and the subtle burn in her eyes, on her wrists and in her nether region (Why was she just noticing that hurt now?) but nothing else. Hades led her through a back door and out into his car and they were gone.   
\-----------  
The car was quiet. She supposed it would be after the chatter of the court but… she looked over at Hades and asked “Hades?”  
He glanced at her “Yes?”  
“I…” she started looking for the words, “I’m sorry.”  
“Um… for what?”  
“I kind of invited myself over. If you want I can call Hera and see if she can come pick me up in the morning.”  
“You didn’t invite yourself over. Zeus did that and it’s fine unless… unless you don’t want to stay with me.”  
“No I do!” she declared with more emotion then she knew she felt.   
“Well good then.”  
Several moments of silence passed.   
“How are you feeling?” Hades asked.  
“I’m okay I think.” Persephone answered “For now at least I feel okay. Tired though.”  
“Take a nap. I’ll wake you when we get home. There is some care you have to do before you can sleep but a nap won’t hurt.”  
“I don’t think I can sleep just yet. The adrenaline is going but I don’t think it’s gone just yet.”  
“Fair. How about you rest your eyes then and I’ll put on some music”  
“That sounds nice.”


	4. Sorry

Everything hurt. After the truly restful ride home, Persephone was given a literal inch of papers and duffle bag of supplies by Hades. She couldn’t believe how complicated just changing some bandages and taking a couple pills could be. It was a toss-up on what the worst part was. On the one hand asking Hades for help changing the bandages on her right (and therefore dominant) hand was embarrassing and more than a little gross.   
On the other hand… she still shivered to remember pulling down what she now saw was basically a diaper and feeling between her legs for the gauze. She was near tears just thinking about it. Who got burned there? What did this make her? Every time she thought she hit the lowest point with this experience it surprised her.   
Shaking her head, she realized she was awake and was unlikely to fall back asleep and so limbs shaking she rose from Hades guest bed. It was five to six AM, just before she had set her alarm to take her next pain med. ‘That explains the aches.’ She thought.   
She knew she should be grateful the healers had saved almost all of her body from scaring and the papers explained even her intimate bits would be fully functional in a week’s time. More accurately the papers warned in no uncertain terms about the risk of infection should she have sex before one weeks’ time. ‘Joke is on them,’ she thought, ‘I may never have sex again. Is it irony if I start living as an eternal maiden only after I’m kicked out? I can never get that definition down.’  
While she stood there debating going to the bathroom, her alarm beeped solving her problem. She took her pills and then went to the bathroom. Upon finishing her business she gave herself a quick sink shower and put on her sweatshirt and yoga pants. The diaper luckily wasn’t like a baby diaper and rested more like a pad so while it wasn’t quite invisible through her yoga parts it wasn’t obvious either. Some nice soul had packed a whole package of ultra-slim diapers for her in what she had begun calling the medi-tote.   
Some of the pain had gone away with the pill but she was still cramping. Gaia only knew why. Apparently in addition to the trauma she was also given the morning after pill at the hospital and either could mess with her hormone levels. Persephone sighed. She was up and dressed she supposed she had better see what Hades was up to.   
In the first stroke of luck it felt like she had gotten in days it was the weekend and she wasn’t due back at work until Monday. She also normally had Friday’s off so she hadn’t missed anything while in the hospital. She had two full days to stop feeling like everything she did required monumental effort and conquer the feeling she was a half second from a balling mess. She could do this.   
“First feed the crew.” She said aloud to herself. It was one of Mama’s truisms. Whenever there was a disaster that was the first thing to be done. “A ship sails on the stomachs of its people.” So she straightened up and went in search of the kitchen.  
\----------  
Hades walked into his own Kitchen to find Persephone making pancakes. She bustled and turned and flipped the cakes into the air. “I thought I smelled something,” he said startling her enough she nearly dropped a pancake.   
“Yes, well you had enough pancake mix for an army I figured you wouldn’t miss a little” Persephone said by way of greeting.  
“Not at all. What’s mine is yours.”  
“Thank-you again for letting me stay here”  
“Think nothing of it. It’s really my pleasure”  
Persephone slipped a few finished pancakes onto a plate. “Sorry they’re so plain. Normally I’d make berries but my powers don’t seem to be working this morning.”  
‘That was a bit of an understatement’ thought Persephone. Her powers had produced berries but they had rotted on the vine quicker then she could pick them. She had thrown the whole sopping mess into the garbage.   
“It’s no trouble,” said Hades. “I don’t keep much that will go bad about. I can go a while between cooking for myself. The kitchen is mostly dry goods and dog food. I can go shopping this afternoon if you want you can come or you can make a list.”  
“I… I do like to bake. So some eggs and dairy might not be a bad idea. Some fruit and vegetables might add a bit to meals too.”  
“We can order in too. You don’t have to cook if you don’t want.”  
“I want to. I’m already imposing the least I can do is cook.”  
“You’re not imposing you’re a guest. And… OOF!” Big John choose that moment to come hurtling into the kitchen followed by Cordon Bleu nipping at his heals and running directly into Hades arms.  
“Johnny we’ve been over this just sit on him if he’s giving you a hard time you’re six times his size.” Hades admonished.   
Cordon Bleu wasn’t paying attention though. He was sniffing at the newcomer. “Bleu…” Hades warned but he was already circling Persephone legs and sniffing. Satisfied of some unknown doggy metric Cordon Bleu sat at Persephone’s feet, rolled over and barked once to demand belly pets.   
Persephone for her part burst out into tears. Hades barely manger to grab the plate of pancakes as Persephone went to her knees. “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…” she sobbed scratching the little dog’s belly. “I thought I could hold it together better than this.” Big John, set down when Hades went for the pancakes, came over to lick Persephone’s face.  
“I just he… They… and I…” she said starting to hiccup. Hades put down the plate of pancakes and went to get a glass of water.   
“Thank you,” said Persephone accepting the glass.   
“Just let me know what you need”


	5. freedom

After what she thought of as the great doggy breakdown, Persephone thought things would be more awkward. Blissfully she found things to the contrary. It was as if having Hades see her tear up over belly pets made it okay to express emotion around him. They ate a quiet but cordial breakfast and then retired to separate rooms.   
Persephone emailed her professors thanking them and explaining she would have to drop out. Luckily it was early in the semester so she was able to get a 90% refund on tuition and she set up a payment plan for the remaining 10%. That done she settled in to write a letter to her Mother.   
Zeus had explained that banishment to the mortal realm for 10 years had been Mama’s punishment for attacking Artemis and punching Athena when she stepped in to stop the fight. Still she couldn’t think of what to say that wouldn’t result in Mama storming the underworld. Zeus’ orders to stay in the mortal realm be damned.  
She took a deep breath, well that’s what rough drafts were for right?  
She wrote:

Dearest Mama,  
I know that you probably think I’m a wreck right now and to be honest you’re not entirely wrong. Things are a mess. I want you to know that I’m okay. I want you to know that but it’s not true. I’m not okay I’m not even close.   
However I don’t need you riding in to fix it. I know that’s your first and honestly last instinct – to come fix things and bring poor little Kore back home but that’s not what I need. When He, that is Apollo, raped me. He took away all my choices. He didn’t ask if that was what I wanted. The second time I’m pretty sure I told him in no uncertain terms that’s NOT what I wanted but he didn’t care.   
I need choice. I need to be able to choose where I live and who I see and what I do. I know you think that making choices for me will keep me safe but I don’t need to be safe I need to be free. And if I go home with you now I’ll never be free again.   
If I’m never free again I’ll never be okay again. So that’s why I need you to stay away. Please respect that.   
Your loving daughter,  
Persephone 

Persephone knew Mama preferred her given name but it seemed a moot point after all there was no way she was ever going to send this letter. Still it felt good to admit a few things to herself if only in a letter no one would read. Sighing Persephone shoved the letter into a drawer.   
Mama would go nuts if she didn’t hear from her soon so Persephone straightened and tried again. This time she filled the letter with lies and half-truths like she intended to do the first time. She scowled at it. The letter very carefully did not mention that she was with Hades or working still. Instead saying she was safe and would be staying hidden until they found Apollo. When had her relationship with her Mother become so strained?  
Still it would have to do. She stepped to the window and called out for Hermes who had the power to hear his name whenever a god spoke it with that intent. Hermes showed up with his usual smile that fell suddenly upon seeing her.   
“Kore – I’m so sorry I didn’t know”  
“It’s not your fault Hermes.”  
“I know it’s just he was my roommate.” A flash of mirth flashed over his face, “I burned all his stuff if that helps?”  
“All of it? What about his Lyre?”  
“Especially the Lyre. He was always plucking at that insufferable thing. I smashed it to bits and used it to light the fire.”  
“Thanks Hermes.”  
“Nobody hurts my friends,” Hermes declared with fire in his eyes.  
“Thanks Hermes, I…”  
“Nobody. And if I find him first I’ll give him a good beating for you. Have you picked who gets to kill him yet? Because I can do that if you…”  
“No.”  
“No? No you haven’t picked or no not me?” Hermes asked looking disappointed.  
“Either – both I guess. Hermes I appreciate your willingness to kill for me but I don’t want that. You’re not that guy.”  
“I could be that guy. Kore, He –“  
“Persephone, my name is Persephone.”  
Hermes eyes grew sadder at that, “Persephone, he raped you.”  
“He did. Twice Hermes and I have to live with that please don’t make me live with making you into something you’re not.”  
Hermes hummed, “I still get to beat him up though right?”  
Persephone smiled, “Yes, if you find him you can beat him up.”  
“Deal,” said Hermes. “So why’d you call me Hades annoying you and you’re appealing to Zeus for a transfer?”  
“Not at all, Hades has been a perfect host.”  
Hermes raised an eyebrow at that.   
“I have a letter for my mother.”  
Hermes took the letter with two fingers as if it might be infectious.   
“Is this a drop it and run kind of letter?”  
“It’s not meant to be but with my mother how she is right now might not be a bad idea. Don’t mention I’m in the underworld though okay?”  
“Look at that little Ko- Persephone keeping secrets!”  
“Just felt like it might be better she doesn’t know”  
“Oh I agree! It’s just not like you.”  
“Yeah well…”  
“Alright you can count on me!”  
“Thanks Hermes!”  
\--------------  
After that exhausting conversation with Hermes, Persephone figured she’d earned a nap. She set her alarm to wake her for dinner and crawled into bed. She woke to the alarm what felt like seconds later. She washed her face, took a couple pills and wandered towards the kitchen. Before she even got halfway she could smell something wonderful.  
“Is that dinner?” she asked, walking into the room. All eight dogs were sitting behind a baby gate in the dining room. Persephone nearly snorted when she saw Cerberus, guardian of the underworld, being thwarted by a baby gate with tiny Pomelia laying on his snout.   
“Yes it is. Do you want to eat in here or in the dining room?” asked Hades holding up two beautiful plates of eggplant parm. Hades was a sight in a black tee-shirt and dark blue pajama pants. ‘Are those silk?’ Persephone wondered her fingers itching to feel. ‘Great Gaia get a hold of yourself! Wait, did he ask a question?’  
“Oh um… In here is good. I figure it will be easier without the dogs.”  
“Fair enough,” he said plopping the plates onto the counter and rustling around for forks, knives and napkins. “What would you like to drink?”  
“Water is good”   
He poured her a water and himself a gin, gesturing for her to sit. They enjoyed the food for several minutes in silence before she broke.   
“So um… how was your day?”  
“Pretty good – Soul intake is staying consistently strong. We should have enough new shades to train on the newest model by fall. And you?”  
“Good – a bit sad. I officially dropped out for the semester. Hopefully I’ll be able to re-enroll in the fall semester if I save up. I also wrote Mama a letter.”  
“Oh?”  
“Don’t worry she won’t be storming the place. I was intentionally vague about where I was and asked Hermes not to tell.”  
“Hermes was here?”  
“Oh sugar snaps! I’m so sorry I should have thought about it before inviting him to your house I’m so sorry…”  
Hades held up a hand. “Don’t worry about it and don’t apologize. In fact new rule you don’t need to thank me or apologize for anything under this roof. You needed a letter sent so you called Hermes perfectly natural.”  
“I’m… I mean okay then, I guess, if you’re sure.”  
“I am. Now if you’re done I believe there are some good puppies who would like to say hello.”


	6. tree

Persephone awoke promptly at 6 AM on Monday morning. She would finally be allowed by the medical directions to shower today and she was biting at the bit to finally feel clean. She also got to take out and not replace her vaginal gauze. ‘So far a good day! Just got to keep taking it one step at a time.’ She thought as she re-wrapped her wrists.  
She dressed in her most professional dress, the one that only showed a bit of cleavage, and proceeded downstairs to meet Hades at 7 sharp. He already had breakfast, eggs and toast, going and she sat at the island and waited to be served. Hades had explained his morning routine the night before. They ate quickly in companionable silence and then Persephone helped load the dogs going to daycare into the car. Persephone took Cerberus’ usual spot so he would make his way in on his own this morning.  
They dropped the dogs and proceeded into the office. ‘Last chance, you could still chicken out and stay home. No one would blame you.’ Persephone thought nervously, ‘I would blame me. I need to do this now or I’ll never be ready.’ Persephone took a deep breath and proceeded into the office.  
Everyone was staring. Every pair of eyeballs she saw was wide with unabashed shock at seeing her here. In a place where a three headed giant was just the janitorial staff, she was the weirdo. Persephone pushed herself to keep moving –placing one foot in front of the other. Somehow she managed to get across the lobby.  
She practically ran for her desk when the elevator got to her floor and there was blessed by silence. Hermes and Thanatos where out collecting souls and they were the only other desks in the large office with her. She was alone.  
‘Breathe,’ she told herself. ‘It’s time to settle in to work.’  
She loved her work. At first it had been difficult but once she got a hang of the system it was joyous. Facts in and facts out. One count murder, two good deeds and a minor hospitality screw-up? Form says Tartarus. Five counts adultery and no other notable feats? Go be a factory worker. Occasionally she’d have to refer one up to Hades but that only happened about one in fifty mortal lives. Still at about 60 in an hour that meant she would have nine to give to Hades by the end of shift.  
And before she knew it end of shift was there. She had completely missed lunch and hadn’t seen anybody all day. Honestly that was how she liked it. If her phone hadn’t buzzed with a text message from Hades, she may not have stopped at all.  
She met Hades downstairs. Her trip through the lobby was just as unsettling as it had been that morning but she tried to hold her head high none the less. ‘Let then think what they want,’ she thought, ‘it’s no skin off my nose.’  
Hades must have sensed that she wasn’t up for cooking as they stopped for take-out on the way home. After devouring her meal she excused herself to an early sleep. She was so rushed she didn’t even notice several pairs of concerned eyes, mostly canine, watching her go.  
\--------  
This was not like her previous vists to the land of Nyx. For one thing her comfortable waters were replaced with rock and sand below her feet. For another Nyx herself was nowhere to be seen. Still unbidden Nyx’s voice came to her thoughts. “There is something you need to see child. He speaks so freely under my sky and thinks himself hidden. None can hide from me but I can hide from many. For this night walk as you will, my darkness will hide you.”  
It was then Persephone noticed a fire burning around a corner. Curious she slowly stalked towards it. There by the fire where two forms a woman- no a nymph- tied hand and ankle and Apollo.  
Persephone first instinct on seeing him was to run. He might see her! She managed to squash that down. Then she wanted to attack. How dare he hurt another woman? That too she managed to subdue. He might not be able to see her but that didn’t mean he couldn’t hurt her. Maybe she thought if she was patient she could save the woman. It was then she realized Apollo was talking.  
“-after that it will be a simple matter to slip in and grab the bitch. Once she is mine I can perform the marriage rights and she won’t be able to hurt me. I know she got the three Bozos to agree to giving her Victim’s rights but a wife can’t hold such rights against a husband. It’s a perfect plan. Sure I’ll suffer a bit in PR. I really shouldn’t have over reacted when she got cute with the lyre and the vines. But compared to how I’ll make her suffer it will be nothing. She’ll wish for a little light burning like I did last time. I’ll make that look like a sunburn compared to the state I’ll keep her in for the next century or two. That bitch should have begged to be mine when she had the chance.  
And that brings me back to you. Alright my little Daphne are you going to beg? Or are we going to do this the hard way?”  
Daphne spat in his face.  
Apollo slapped Daphne across her face and dragged her up by her hair. “The hard way it is then.”  
Persephone started to breathe too quickly. Suddenly there wasn’t enough air. He couldn’t. She couldn’t let him. But she needed to stay hidden. Daphne’s screams penetrated the night even through her clenched shut eyes she could see the burning of Apollo’s light and feel his heat. And then there was… resolve.  
This would not happen again she would not let it. She opened her eyes now blood red and stared at the scene before her. She couldn’t hurt Apollo. She knew she had tried before and failed but she could save the girl.  
As Apollo went to touch Daphne he found her missing. Where once was a leg, was now a root. Where once was an arm, there now stretched a branch. Daphne had become a tree. Shocked Apollo let his light die. Then like a jackal seeing a limping antelope he smiled. “Perse? Is that you? No need to be jealous baby. Come here and I’ll give you better then she got. Where are you?”  
For one heart stopping second his eyes scanned over where Persephone stood but then he heard something in the forest to her right and ran that way leaving her alone in the darkness. When it was clear he wasn’t coming back she walked up to the tree, a laurel, one of her favorites. “I’m so sorry” she whispered as the darkness took her weeping back to her bed.


	7. Eyes

After a good cry Persephone went to Hades and explained what had happened. She was mortified when he insisted that they go to Hera and Zeus, where he had her repeat word for word what had been said. After the declaration that Apollo had run off Zeus and Hera only stared. “You turned her into a tree,” said Zeus.  
“I mean it seemed like the only way out at the time.”  
“Do you have any idea how powerful that makes you? At 20 years of age?” Zeus shouted.  
“I’m… I’m sorry?”  
“Don’t be sorry sweetie,” Hera said smiling, “Be proud! We could always use more females in power around here.”  
“Just like her mother…” mumbled Zeus, “Probably stubborn like her mother too.”  
“Can we get back to the part where Apollo seems to think that he can marry Persephone as some sort of get out of jail free card?” said Hades.  
“Oh, that’s correct,” Zeus said.  
“It’s WHAT?”  
“Correct, legally speaking,” said Zeus. “If Apollo can get ahold of Persephone long enough to get through the first two stages of marriage it would be a done deal. Once Persephone was his wife, she would not be able to take any legal action against him. Even if they got divorced any pre-marriage justice would be null and void.”  
Persephone was crying at this point, but Zeus continued.  
“All he needs is to get a hold of her for two days. Cut her hair on the first and bathe her on the second. Then he declares her his before any god and it’s all over.” Proving even a broken sundial is right once a day Zeus noticed all the odd looks he was getting. Hera looked aghast, Persephone looked heartbroken and Hades looked like he was going to tear his brother’s head off and was just calculating what angle would be best to attack from. “Not that we’re going to let any of that happen!” Zeus finished quickly.  
“And how, pray-tell, do you propose to protect her?” asked Hades oozing menace. “It seems like Apollo has a plan we’re not privy to and for all he’s an idiot; he’s not dumb enough to come in guns blazing. He must have some way to get at her we’re not seeing.”  
“That’s easy! You marry her first!” Said Zeus with all the guile of a two-year old presenting a mud-pie.   
“What?” Said Hades, “She doesn’t… I can’t…”  
“Hades?” Said an incredibly quiet voice from directly under his nose. “Do you want to marry me? I know I’m not much but I kind of thought we had something, but marriage is forever I suppose, and I can see not wanting to be with me that long…”  
“Little goddess,” Said Hades his voice husky. “I would marry you tomorrow if you would have me, but you’ve been through a lot lately. Are you sure this is what you want? Be sure because there is no divorce for Kings. Marriage would indeed be forever.  
With three sets of eyes on her, Persephone closed her eyes. With three sets of eyes on her, she took a deep breath. With three sets of eyes on her, she stood up straighter. And when she opened her eyes there was no doubt, no sadness, no curve of the spine or bow of the head. She looked deep with crimson eyes into eyes of deepest blue and she said, “I do.”  
For the two that looked on, there was no doubt about the identity of the queen of the underworld, but Hades was too caught up in elation to notice the queenly ways. She would make it – he knew then that she would heal and that was all he wanted.  
\------  
That day was a whirlwind perhaps, but Persephone was getting used to each day bringing new tumult. “Will it ever get easier?” she asked Hera, “Will all of this ever slow down?”  
Hera looked up from the woman’s magazine she was reading. (Amphie totally wore that dress way better then the young nymph starlet!) “Of course, Hun, it’ll be downright boring most of the time. Being a queen is mostly doing your own thing and no one will expect much from you in your first century. The last week has been more excitement then anyone has seen since Athena’s birth. I can see where you’re getting overwhelmed.”  
“But that’s what today is for,” Hera continued, “We’re going to get you all dolled up and relaxed so you can enjoy tonight and tomorrow. I know you’re still healing so there won’t be any marriage night as such but you can at least enjoy most of the process.”  
“Yeah and Zeus gave the go ahead to let your mother be there tonight so you can say hi. Even the TGOEM girls are coming and they never come to these things,” Added Amphitrite.  
“Yeah, I’m not sure that makes it easier. I feel like I let them down…”  
“Your Mother or the TGOEM?”  
“Both”  
“Wait a minute, Wait a minute! You’re a fertility goddess, right?” asked Amphitrite.   
“It’s never been confirmed…”  
“You are,” Confirmed Hera, “And trust me if I’d known that your mother hadn’t told you we would have had words a lot longer ago then when you were in hospital.”  
“Wait you had words with my mother?”  
“Oh, nobody told you? Hera was the instigator of the fight your mother had with Artemis,” declared Amphitrite giddily. “She practically reamed Demeter about trying to force you into a roll you don’t want and couldn’t fulfill without how did you put it Hera? ‘Chopping off a part of herself’. The only reason Demeter went after Artemis so hard is because she couldn’t lay into Hera ‘cause she knew she was right. Artemis has always been a fighter though, so she gave as good as she got. Athena stepped in when the fists started flying. Yelling about how this was ‘not how one acted in a place of healing’. I think it’s the blow to Athena that got Zeus’ Panties in a bunch. He’s always been so protective of her.”  
Amphitrite paused. “Where was I? Oh yeah, the fertility goddess thing. So yeah even being a fertility goddess you COULD be a TGOEM member, but it’d be like tying your arm behind you for eternity. The only reason anybody thought that it was okay was because they thought you were entering into it knowingly. Nobody is going to fault you for not wanting that once you found out about that aspect of your godhood and nobody can fault you for the rape anyways. I bet the whole TGOEM membership is looking for a way to make it up to you. As for your mother, If she’s not looking for a way to make it up to you she should be what she did is really messed up!”  
No one spoke for a minute.  
“Wow, Queen Amphitrite you know how to talk….” Said Persephone.  
“Please call me Amphie! We’re going to be sisters in law after all.”


	8. Hair

Persephone was physically ready for the ceremony. Emotionally not so much.  
Her hair was magically grown long and put into great braids that hung heavy down the back of her neck. She has her nails, both finger and toe, painted. She was in an beautiful long crimson backless dress with gold plated necklace. There was also a coat that looked suspiciously like the one Hestia had taken.  
She didn’t even hurt any after the restorative properties of the Queen’s own bathhouse. The bandages at her wrists had been replaced with red ribbons that covered the new but not particularly vulnerable scars. Hera still warned against sex on her wedding night but said she should be good in a few days.  
Yet her mind was a tumult. Why was Hades doing this? Could they ever be happy? She was so confidant that it was what SHE wanted; She had just accepted at face value his declaration he wanted it too. After all wasn’t she damaged goods if not physically then emotionally. Could she even bring herself to ever have sex with him? What if she couldn’t? Could they be happy without?  
Still despite all her uncertainties the path was clear. It was red carpeted even. The flash of lights had her struggling to stay in the present. ‘Light, Light, too much light! Where is the cool where is the darkness?’ her mind chanted but somehow the two queens kept her upright and moving and she managed to keep a smile plastered on her face.  
“Good Job Persephone,” Reassured Hera. “I wish I could say it’s going to be easier but there are a few more nasty surprises inside. Still, you can do it. I believe in you.”  
“Besides,” said Amphie. “You’ll have us to help. Sister power!”  
Inside, She was lead to the left of the entrance hall for the woman’s celebration. She knew Hades was in the building but she wouldn’t be seeing him tonight. Instead she would be partying with a who’s who of goddesses. In front of the doors was her Mother.  
“Mama…” Persephone intoned unsure what to say and yet packing the two syllables with more meaning then a volume of scrolls could hold. “Mama how could you do it?”  
Hestia looked her in the eye then and Persephone was shocked to see her Mother, normally so strong, had been crying. “Oh little bean… I thought I was protecting you. I thought if I could just get you to commit to TGOEM you would be safe. I knew this was your destiny and I thought it would be horrible for you. When you were very young a seer came to me and said that you would marry the god of the underworld. I never liked Hades even when we were fighting together and you… I thought you needed light in your life. I should have never tried to fight the will of the fates but I thought this was the worst thing and so I fought. When I found out you were raped. I knew… I knew it was my fault...” Hestia choked up.  
“Not your fault. Not yours, not Eros’, not Artie’s, not Hermes’ and NOT MINE. It’s Apollo he did what he did and it’s his fault alone and I won’t hear any other opinions on the matter.” Persephone hugged her mother.  
“Kore I…”  
“Not Kore Mother. I know you don’t like to hear it but I’m not a little girl anymore. Please call me Persephone.”  
“Persephone then, I’m still sorry.”  
“Good. The rape may not be your fault but you still tried to pressure a fertility goddess into eternal maidenhood without her knowledge. It’s a good thing you feel a little guilty.”  
“Is it weird I feel proud of you?” Asked Demeter.  
“Not sure and don’t really care.” responded Persephone.  
“Well” Said Hera. “Now that is all settled. To the party?”  
“To the party” agreed Amphie grinning ear to ear.  
\----  
The other moment that night important to Persephone was that she got a chance to talk to Artemis. The hair cutting ceremony had every goddess in attendance cutting a lock of Persephone’s hair as tribute and giving her a blessing. Aphrodite started with a sigh and a “he already thinks you’re prettier then me!” before promising her beautiful children.  
Artemis was sixth in line. “Hey, I had a chance to think about it and you’re right. There are no two ways to look at it. I just… Couldn’t see that when we last talked. I’m sorry.”  
“No Artie, I’m sorry. I was going through some stuff…”  
Artemis snorted, “That’s an understatement.”  
“I was going through some stuff and I couldn’t see that you were going through some stuff too. In a way you needed to greave for what your brother was to you and I should have seen that… Or at least I see it now regardless of whether I should have seen that then.”  
“Friends?”  
“Friends! Bless Me?”  
“Your hunts will be fruitful and your children all excellent hunters.” Responded Artemis taking her lock of hair.  
All in all, The Hair cutting ceremony was a huge success. With every goddess in attendance accepting a lock of hair as sacrifice. The largest lock went to Hera naturally but only after Persephone had been promised everything from a good harvest to wise children. Hera left her with a very stylish short cut and a promise that her marriage would be eternally blessed.  
A fair amount of liquor was consumed by all parties and more then one person had to be reminded to dress again before proceeding out down the red carpet. After they poured Amphie into a taxi heading for the sea. Hera and Persephone headed home when suddenly an attack came from behind. Hera was knocked unconscious with a blow to the head.  
Persephone clenched her eyes closed tight. She didn’t want to see this. Maybe if she just didn’t look? But no it was all too real. She could tell from the moment she heard, “Hello Perse.”


	9. Fire

Persephone had been kidnapped. She had tried to escape but everything she had tried had ended poorly. First, she had thrown up a forest of young trees to hide herself, but the trees had quickly grown old and died. The dead, dry wood had burned quickly against the sun’s fire. Then she had attempted to attack Apollo with vines but those too died and burned. Why were her powers not working for her?  
In a last-ditch effort she had shielded herself with her arms, but Apollo had knocked them aside opening the burns on her wrists again in the process. Luckily, he had pulled back on the heat before he had hurt her too badly. “Can’t be ruining that pretty face!” He explained pulling her up by the shoulder.  
“Still,” He said backhanding her across the face hard enough for her to lose consciousness, “Lessons must.”  
And in a pattern becoming all too familiar, the world faded to black.  
\----  
Nyx stood before Persephone in a dark room. Again, the room was pleasantly brisk compared to the dry heat that was Apollo’s presence. “Your body still remains in his possession, but your mind has been allowed to wander some. I thought you should see this.”  
A portal opened and there was Hades. Persephone knew immediately that it wouldn’t work but called out anyways, “Hades!”.  
“He can’t hear you,” Explained Nyx. “This is just a vision. A play if you will. I do so love the theatre.”  
“Missing?” Said Hades speaking to someone just outside the viewing area. “How can she be missing? She was surrounded by goddesses. She should be safe. I should be there to protect her.”  
“We were attacked,” Explained Hera. “He got me from behind. He must have moved quickly to get her out of there before any of the other goddesses noticed. I would have thought she would have been strong enough to protect herself at least long enough to summon help.”  
“Her powers weren’t working. The berries… She seemed to be rushing things through their natural life cycle.”  
“I hate to be the one to say it bro but if she couldn’t even control her powers that well maybe we should just let the little brat take her,” Said Zeus. “Some puny goddess doesn’t deserve to be elevated to the status of queen.”  
“NO,” Roared Hades. “She’s not just some puny goddess. She’s kind and thoughtful and smart and a hell of a lot more powerful then people give her credit for. I won’t let her go. I won’t. She deserves so much better than me but she chose to be with me and I won’t take that for granted. She is mine. My love. My one true fit. She is my QUEEN!” With that his eyes turned red and his skin dark as the night sky. His crown appeared from nowhere and pink blossoms bloomed at his temples.  
Hera was the first to talk after that. “Well then we better find her.”  
Nyx smiled at Persephone who wore a similar crown and matching blue flowers. It was a big toothy smile. “And with that little one – you are ready.”  
Persephone stared at Nyx. “Ready for what?”  
\-----------  
**TRIGGER WARNING RAPE – SCROLL TO ALL CAPS END OF SECTION TO SKIP**  
Persephone was in her room getting ready for bed. Blissfully Artemis had had to work this Friday evening and so move night had been cancelled. She swept her hair back out of the overlarge tee-shirt she used to sleep. Then came an unexpected sound, a knock at her bedroom door.  
“Arte? Are you home early?” Persephone asked opening the door.  
“Not quite Perse,” said Apollo offering her flowers and Ouzo. She hated Ouzo – it tasted like licorice.   
“What are you doing here? Artemis cancelled movie night.”  
“What can’t a guy come and see his best girl?”  
“I’m not your girl”  
“Haven’t you thought about my offer? You could become an Olympian!”  
“I don’t want to be an Olympian. I want you to leave me alone.”  
“No”  
“No?”  
“I’m not going to leave you alone. It’s time you learned your place.” Said Apollo advancing on her.  
“My… My place?” Asked Persephone backing up.  
“Your place is beneath me. All flowers belong underneath the sun.” Apollo laughed at his own joke grabbing ahold of Persephone’s arms and forcing them above her head.  
“No,” Said Persephone shaking. “No! Stop! get off!”  
“You think I raped you?” Apollo asked ignoring vines that ripped and tore at his arms and back. “I’ll show you what rape is!” Apollo shined and the vines collapsed into so much ash.  
Persephone screamed and struggled and cried. Part way through she even threw up in her mouth, but it was to no avail. He was too strong, too practiced, his grip too tight. And when it was over when it was all over he let her fall burned and beaten to the ground. Behind him she could swear she could see Artemis here to save her but all she could think was ‘too late’.  
**END RAPE**  
\------------  
Persephone fell to her knees and vomited all over the formless darkness. Nyx lifted a lip. “That is hardly necessary given that you do not currently have a physical stomach, but I can see where the impulse comes from.”  
Persephone sneered up at her. “You couldn’t have given me some warning?”  
“It was time.”  
Silence.   
Nyx shrugged.  
“There is another memory I hold for you that you must see but before that you will hear my terms.”  
Persephone glared, “Do I get a choice?”  
“No choice but how you bear it. It is your past and your promise to bear.”  
Persephone sighed, “What are your terms then?”  
“You will not kill the Sun God.”  
“WHAT?” said Persephone incredulous. “You show me that and then ask me not to kill him? No way!”  
Nyx rose to be stories tall as the surrounding darkness pushed in from all sides. “LITTLE GODDESS. I ASK NOTHING – YOU GRANTED ME A BOON AND I TAKE IT.” Said Nyx’s Booming voice stealing Persephone’s breath away. “YOU SHALL NOT KILL THE SUN GOD. NOW TAKE WHAT IS YOURS AND SPEAK TO ME NO MORE.”  
With that Persephone was pushed as if through a slammed door back into her past.


End file.
